


The Holy Fire

by Maone



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale, M/M, Top Crowley - Freeform, fire fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: “How did you...” Crowley trailed off in astonishment, now very much sober, he’s never seen something like this.”Did you just set me on fire?” He finished.





	The Holy Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraph5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph5/gifts).



> Written for @seraph5 cause you the bae, mwah.

Crowley always found the thing with fire fascinating. Such a wild element anchored in the deepest depths of Hell, nothing about it was screaming of goodness. Fire is wild and unpredictable, causing just as many deaths now as it has thousands of years ago.

You’d naturaly come to expect a demon to wield it and control it like nothing more than an extension of its limb...and they have, most of them. Crowley had a particular relationship with the element, fire felt good, it made him feel powerful, having control over something so unyielding. Yes, fire felt _good_. Alright, maybe he was a little bit more than attached to it.

Aziraphale had a flaming sword, much to Crowley’s surprise. Since before he uttered a word to the snake of Eden, Crowley watched the angel and his ease with the weapon that was given to him. The sword sat at his side most of the time, bursting into flames only when sky drew dark, the angel used it as a sort of a beacon to signal the other Gate guardians of his current position. Aziraphale never used it, really, it was a dying shame when he gave it away, Crowley wanted to touch it, wanted to feel just how different is angelic fire to his fire. If there even was difference, besides the fact that it was white, it didn't appear any different, it would be a long time before Crowley figured that one out.

Six thousand years to be specific, could have been earlier if they haven’t been daft about what was going on between them. Circumstances have been a tad undignified and undoubtedly, Aziraphale wouldn’t have done it had he known that _things_ would feel like the way they did.

It took a lot of charm and coaxing on Crowley’s part to have Aziraphale comfortable with sexual encounters outside either of their bedrooms. While Crowley had nothing against being covered in comfort and luxury at any given time, temptation and patience did not go together well and Crowley found himself more than often getting grabby for his beloved angel in much less sex appropriate areas. From the bookshop, where he’d nibble at his angel’s ear and tug at the back of his collar to kiss the sensitive skin while some poor sod tried to browse the books and Aziraphale was too busy glaring at the man to complain about what was Crowley doing. To the park, where yes, exposition was much more likely but, Aziraphale didn’t have a reputation to protect and Crowley couldn’t care less about his own. The ducks weren’t impressed and after having to deal with whole lot of them running at him like an angry mob because his advances prevented the angel from feeding them bread, Crowley couldn’t help but notice the little bastards swimming by everytime and anywhere at the park he decided to go with Aziraphale.

But back to the point at hand.

At the time they’ve only just left the Ritz and alcohol might have played a small role in the events that led to them stumbling away from the bentley and instead to the nearest dark corner in the area. Which was disgusting and really showed how much Aziraphale let himself go, it made Crowley _so proud_.

The angel’s back pressed against a brick wall, his hands clumsily grabbing for Crowley’s jacket to pull his demon down for a sloppy kiss. Crowley smiled against his lips knowing that Aziraphale is just going to use his drunken state to excuse his rather bold advances in public, but he knew better. Pressing as close as humanly possible, _they haven’t tried it any other way so far_ , Crowley touched the flushed skin at the base of his lover’s neck, his hands curling around  his throat, tilting his head upwards for a better angle so he could fully explore the eager blond’s mouth with his serpentine tongue. The muted sounds of pleasure coming from Aziraphale made Crowley hum approvingly, he felt the angel’s well manicured fingers digging through the fabric of his jacket and...

Suddenly there was a light. At the same time it took Crowley to realize that, Aziraphale shoved him away so harshly that Crowley narrowly missed hitting a nearby pole with his face and instead he grabbed onto it to regain his balance.

“What the He-, are you crazy?” He hissed in frustration and turned to glare at the angel but paused when he was met with a shocked expression.”What?”

“I’m so sorry, oh dear,” Aziraphale moaned and Crowley blinked in puzzlement. In the corner of his eye he caught something odd though.

And then he realized he was on fire.

He raised his burning sleeve, staring at the flame spreading across it, he didn’t feel any heat coming off of it and wasn’t sure why, while the flames didn’t hurt him, he always felt the warmth, he reached his hand over the flame in curiosity, but before he could touch it, Aziraphale smacked his hand away and placed his own over the flames and the fire was immediately out.

“How did you...” Crowley trailed off in astonishment, now very much sober, he’s never seen something like this.”Did you just set me on fire?” He finished.

“I-” Aziraphale fingered his collar awkwardly, sobering up, he turned around abruptly,” **I can’t believe this!** This never happened before!” He cried.

“Alright, calm down before you spontaneously combust or something.” Crowley reached out to him, but Aziraphale flinched away from the touch.

“I’m not going to combust, don’t be ridiculous,” the angel frowned.

“Let’s just go back to the car, I think we’ve woken up the entire street.” Crowley said with a sigh, _there goes the mood._

The ride was dreadfuly silent. Crowley glanced at Aziraphale from the driver’s seat, the angel simply stared at his own hands with troubled expression.

 

                                                                                                                    [](https://twitter.com/hashtag/GoodOmens?src=hash) 

 

 

When they got home, Crowley waved his hand and all the window blinds went down, it wasn’t much but at least they had some form of privacy. Before Crowley even opened his mouth to speak, Aziraphale raised his hands.”It’s holy fire, before you ask and yes, it was for lighting up the sword. I have never used it for anything else.” He said quickly.

“You kind of did, **on me** , five minutes ago.” Crowley pointed out matter of factly.

“And I already said I’m sorry! I don’t know why it happened, but I’ll have to do something about it, I don’t know what it would do to a demon, I never used the sword on any demons, oh dear.” Aziraphale paced back and forth around the living room and then abruptly stopped in front of Crowley.”Did it hurt?”

Crowley blinked.

“I didn’t feel a thing.” He said.“But then again, _it is_ a fire-„

„Holy fire.“ Aziraphale corrected.“For a weapon, mind you. It is not supposed just happen like it did. Summoning it requires concentration, it shouldn’t just randomly show up.“

Crowley quirked an eyebrow.

„Show it to me,“ 

„Why?“ Aziraphale frowned.

„I just want to have a look,“ Crowley shrugged nonchalantly, but deep inside, he was **bloody excited.**

Aziraphale hesitantly raised his hand then, there was a faint puffing sound and the angel’s hand craddled a small flame. Crowley took a step closer and removed his sunglasses. The serpentine eyes fixated on the holy fire curiously. Then, much to Aziraphale’s dismay, Crowley reached out and poked his finger right through the flame before the angel had the time to pull away.

The demon’s finger enveloped in the pale flame.

„Crowley!“ Aziraphale immediately closed his fist around the flame and it disappeared. Crowley blinked in daze as Aziraphale put the fire out on his finger the same way.“What is the matter with you?!“ The angel scolded him.

But Crowley seemed out of it, his eyes wide and still fixed on the spot where he felt the fire touch his skin. Aziraphale’s anger melted away and he touched the demon’s shoulder in concern.

„Crowley? Are you alright?“ He asked worriedly.

Then his eyes fell to Crowley’s hand slowly reaching for his own and pulling it.

 _To his crotch_.

And just like that any concern was gone.

" **Really now**."

Aziraphale didn’t know whether to be outraged at the blunt gesture or surprised that Crowley would have such a reaction to holy fire.

„Does that answer your question, angel?“ the demon’s lips curled in a menacing smile.

Aziraphale stared at his hand pressed against Crowley’s crotch, then back up at Crowley.

„Quite clearly, yes.“ he cleared his throat. Well, it was comforting to know that it was harmless to Crowley at least.

"Are we...going to do something?" Crowley started, hopeful. "About what?" Aziraphale asked, completely ignoring the obvious.

"Oh come on, angel." Crowley huffed,"You know **what**." He pointed at the angels hands, making some rather crude gestures. Aziraphale blinked.

"You want me to set you on fire while we have sex?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm just suggesting it, but yes, absolutely."

A mixture of emotions flashed over the angels face, but eventually he muttered something to himself and with that the angel very unceremoniously shoved Crowley until the back of his legs hit the sofa. Then he pushed him down by the shoulders and the demon watched he removed his coat and unbuttoned his sleeves, rolling them up slightly.

„If I see that the fire is hurting you, we're immediately stopping,“ Aziraphale said and Crowley watched the angel’s eyes grow brighter and brighter until it hurt to look at them,“I'm serious, Crowley.“

Crowley swallowed and nodded.

Then the angel’s hands erupted in bright white flames and Crowley felt hypnotized. He reached out with his hand and Aziraphale took it and let himself be pulled on top of Crowley’s lap. As soon as their hands made contact, the fire began to spread up Crowley’s arm much quicker than it had outside, but this time he could feel it. The warmth, the power, _fuck yes the power_. His body feeding off of it like a thirsty man taking his first gulp of water and then Aziraphale was kissing him and the room might as well have exploded and he wouldn’t give a shit. He was on fire. They both were and it felt good.

Crowley turned them around until his angel’s back pressed against the cushion of their sofa, which somehow wasn’t burning down. Aziraphale had to be putting a lot of effort into that one, or maybe holy fire just didn’t burn things, Crowley really wasn’t going to question its mechanics right now, too busy with trying not to rip off his angel’s clothes and instead shakily removing it layer by layer.

„Why can’t you just miracle them, this is so much fucking work-„ he growled while pressing hot kisses against the exposed throat, his fingers fumbling with the angel’s shirt buttons.

„I’ll have you know, that  human craftsmanship can’t _–ah-_ be just miracled, it’s un- _uh_ -unique.“ Aziraphale gasped when Crowley finally got the shirt off and went straight for his exposed nipple while his hands now worked on Aziraphale’s pants. The fire now completely covered Crowley from head to toe while Aziraphale remained untouched by it besides his hands.

„Do you feel it at all?“ Crowley murmured while running his burning hands over the naked form beneath him. He couldn’t tell if Aziraphale was looking at him, the irises of his eyes completely gone, disappearing beneath the bright white light. Crowley had no idea how much energy was it taking out of him to keep the fire going, but he was pliant under his touch.

„I feel very hot, but I don’t think it’s from the fire,“ Aziraphale replied with a smile. Crowley laughed against the angel’s hip and continued to trail his kisses down the hip bone until he reached what he was looking for and Aziraphale let out an obscene moan. Crowley mouthed the erection, his tongue gliding along the hot skin, both hands pressed tightly against Aziraphale’s shaking thighs keeping them apart. Crowley felt the angel’s hand bury in his hair, grabbing on so roughly that he was definitely few strands short, but it was worth it, seeing the angel lose his composure. Then Crowley’s mouth finally swallowed down his cock and Aziraphale moaned like a 15th century Italian whore. Crowley sucked on the shaft agonizingly slow, he didn’t need to breathe, no rush, but Aziraphale kept moving about, so Crowley let go of one of his thighs and lifted his hand towards the angel’s mouth, shoving two of his fingers in. Letting go of the angel’s cock for a second, he said.

“Suck.“

The angel’s teeth scraped over his fingers when he resumed sucking him off, but obliged and Crowley felt the tongue lapping at his digits, he hummed pleasantly around the shaft which got him a full body jerk of a response from Aziraphale. Feeling that the angel wasn’t far from climaxing, he let go with a smack and Aziraphale whined at the loss, Crowley removed his fingers from his mouth and raised one of the angel’s legs on top of the sofa while pressing a knee against the other to keep him nice and spread out. Crowley pushed the two wet fingers inside his angel while leaning in to kiss him, the motion pushed the demon’s knee against Aziraphale’s spread leg and the angel hissed in pain, Crowley murmured an apology but didn’t ease on the hold.“Won’t hurt in a bit.You’ll be spreading them for a while, angel.“ He ran a comforting hand over the stretched muscle while his other hand was busy working him open. He watched in fascination as the flame hold on no matter how wet the surface was. His fingers were on fire even after he had them in Aziraphale’s mouth for more than a minute. Crowley kept a steady pace, not adding any more fingers and rubbing against the prostate only once in a while, it was a proper torture.

„Crowley,“ Aziraphale whined,“Just get in me already, please.“

Crowley tutted.

„But I need you to be nice and prepared for when I fuck you through the sofa, _patience is a virtue_ , my angel.“ He whispered hotly in his ear and pressed a kiss on his heated cheek.

He definitely didn’t expect Aziraphale to grab his so far untouched cock and squeeze the **fucking** soul out of him, if he had one. He almost stopped everything he was doing altogether, nearly doubling over.“What the f-„ Crowley wheezed.

„ **Get.In.Me**.“ Aziraphale growled.

„Alright, alright“ Crowley winced as Aziraphale finally released his hold. He pulled his fingers quickly out and Aziraphale made a sound of displeasure. _You want to be rough about this, we’ll be rough about this, angel._ Crowley thought to himself and grabbed the angel by his hips and without giving it a second thought, guided his cock at the angel’s entrance and in one hard thrust slammed in to the root. That feeling took them both a bit by surprise as they moaned in unison at the sudden connection and the fire burned brighter.

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss, the demon squinting at the angel’s bright eyes which he must have noticed as he closed them rather quickly. Crowley rolled his hips, his hands running down the angel’s chest and stopping at the trembling spread out thighs, he dug his nails in their soft skin and used the sore limbs in assisting his rising pace. Wasn’t long before he thrusted ruthlessly into that hot body, writhing underneath his touch, flushed cheeks and wet lips open in an onslaught of breathy moans, his angel so eagerly swallowing up his demon’s cock. Crowley licked his lips at the sight.

The violent thrusts moved them further up the sofa, which caused Aziraphale having to actually balance his arms awkwardly over the armrest so he wouldn’t fall over. Not the most erotic sight, but they were both way too enveloped in their love making to be bothered.

Soon Aziraphale’s moans grew more high pitched and he came in hot spurts over their stomachs, that and the fact that he was still keeping his holy fire going caused him to lose the grip on the armrest and if Crowley didn’t quickly pull him in, he would have most likely toppled over the armrest and that would be rather inconvenient for Crowley’s cock. However the motion caused Aziraphale to sit on his lap where he just wrapped his hands around Crowley’s neck, the demon still very much energized from the fire that continued to envelop his figure, a bit weaker in intensity, but still there.

 

                                                                                                            [](https://twitter.com/hashtag/GoodOmens?src=hash) 

 

After quite some time and two climaxes later, Crowley decided to move them on the opposite side of the sofa this time, pushing the angel down on his back again while he was still buried deep within him, his thrusts reduced into slow rolling of the hips. The motion earned him a very sleepy sounding response.

„Aren’t you getting tired, dear,“ Aziraphale murmured and lazily ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair, the white flames slowly extinguishing from his hands as his eyes returned back to their usual blue irises. That was nice, Crowley leaned in to kiss him, he liked his angel’s eyes and not being able to look at them was the only unfortunate part of their coupling tonight.

„No, but you look like you could sleep for a month,“ he replied.

Aziraphale’s smile was interrupted by one particulary well aimed thrust which caused the angel let out a small moan. Crowley licked the bites on his lover’s skin affectionately as he found his third and final release. The white flames disappearing shortly after.

„Ugh,“ Aziraphale made a sound of displeasure when Crowley pulled out and he could finally close his legs after what felt like eternity and that says something for six thousand year old being.“I’m not even going to look at the mess we’ve made.“ He muffled into the cushion, turning on his side so Crowley could lay down next to him.

The demon kissed his shoulder.

„I can describe it to you, if you want.“ He offered with a grin.

„Don’t,“ Aziraphale elbowed him and waved his hand. Crowley felt the wet mess between them disappear and a blanket draped over their bodies.

Crowley watched as Aziraphale shuffled until he was comfortable and closed his eyes.

„I thought you said that you don’t need sleep, angel.“ He said while running his hand through the angel’s curls.

„The holy fire took an awful lot of energy, I’ll make an exception for today.“

„Holy fire,hm? Are you certain it wasn’t something else?“ Crowley wiggled his eyebrows.

„Hmmm,“ the angel trailed off sleepily and then he was out like a light.

Crowley leaned down and kissed the sleeping angel on the temple.

"Thank you for doing this for me."


End file.
